


Our Time

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander meets up with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

  
Graham paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists. 'What the hell was he thinking?' he growled to himself. 'If I hadn't seen....'

Xander walked into the room, barely getting the door closed and locked before he was spun around and pushed against it. "What the hell were you doing, Harris?"

"Umm...Ditching the rest of the gang so I could meet you?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. Earlier. Do you know what would have happened if that hostile had made off with you?"

"Skinned alive, boiled in my own blood, and had my skull used as a bowl."

Graham stopped short. Whether by Xander's words or the calm way he said them, he couldn't be sure. He stared at him for a second, then began pacing again.

Xander watched his lover, then walked over and stood in his path.

"Hey. Not a total civilian, remember? Living on the Hellmouth, handy pseudo soldier memories, running with the Slayer." He put his arms around Graham and pulled him close. "I might not have your training, but I kinda like breathing. I know when to stay and when to get out."

Graham wrapped his arms around Xander's waist. "I know. When Finn started talking about Buffy fighting hostiles, I didn't like it. When I heard about the rest of you, I liked it even less. I figured only someone with our training had a chance. But all of you surprised me. Especially you." He sighed. "So basically I overreacted."

"Basically. But it's nice to be overreacted about." Xander smiled at him, then pulled him closer for a kiss. He pulled Graham's shirt out from his pants, running his hands over his body. "I love the way you feel, baby." He whispered into his mouth.

Graham suddenly picked Xander up and carried him over to the bed. He smiled a little at the groan Xander gave as he pulled away. Slowly he undressed his lover, hands running over each piece of exposed skin. "God, Xander, you're so beautiful."

Xander smiled shyly. "No, I'm not. But love you for saying it."

Graham shook his head as Xander reached for him. "No, want to see you. Please." He whispered.

Xander slid his hands down his body, stopping to pinch his nipples hard. His body arched just the smallest bit. He wanted to close his eyes, but the need to look into Graham's grey ones was too great.

Graham moved to the end of the bed, looking down at the sight before him. There was no logical reason for him to be in love with Xander Harris. He was everything Graham wasn't. Loud, easily given in to his feelings. A small smile tugged at his mouth. And his hair needed cutting. But how he loved the feel of that hair thru his fingers. To watch the emotions as they ran across his face. Hearing the noises Xander made when he was deep inside him.

Xander bit his lip as his eyes followed Graham. Every time he put on a show for his lover, he would get that look on his face. Graham never told him what he was thinking. But Xander could practically feel his stare on his skin, following his hands. Teasing them both, he ran his hands down his legs, bypassing his cock. His nails left faint trails on his skin. Then back up his sides and to his chest, playing with his nipples once again.

Graham frowned a little. Usually he would let Xander have his game, stretching out the anticipation. But being so close to losing him today made Graham need to touch him.

His eyes never leaving Xander's, he undressed quickly. Putting his hands on the bed, on either side of him, he slowly worked his way up his body. Kissing and tasting as he went. Graham let his body slide along Xander's, bringing every possible inch of skin in contact. He gave a small lick, then blew cool air onto the head of Xander's cock. Graham smiled to himself at the way he squirmed under him. He continued up, now his navel. His nipples. His neck. Then his mouth. Xander's cock was trapped between them, Graham's between Xander's legs, rubbing against his entrance.

Xander shivered as Graham settled his weight on him, then wrapped himself around him. Not even with Buffy did he feel this protected. "Please baby." Xander's voice caught in his throat as Graham kissed his neck. His eyesight grew blurry from his need.

Graham pushed himself up so he was looking down at Xander. One of the guys had one of those books and he had heard the word 'wanton'. Even after looking it up in the dictionary, he hadn't really known what it meant. Til he saw his lover like this.

In one motion he was up and off the bed. Xander was shocked back to reality by his sudden absence. "Baby?" he whimpered.

Graham walked over to his bag, retrieving the lube from its hiding place. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers as he went back to the bed. With feather light touches he slowly opened Xander up.

Xander grabbed onto the blankets, trying to keep still and failing miserably. Graham's other hand rested on his hip. That one point of contact seemed to pin him to the bed. Even as the other hand made him need to arch up from it.

"Baby, please need you want you-GRAHAM!!!" Xander screamed as Graham's two fingers pressed hard against his prostate, sending lightning bolts up his spine. He barely had time to calm back down before his lover entered him in a single stroke.

Graham smiled to himself. He was still, letting Xander get used to him. He ran his thumb over Xander's lips, groaning as it was sucked into his hot mouth. He had to close his eyes as the sensation went straight to his cock.

Xander looked up at him with a smile. He tightened around Graham in time with his sucking. Watching his face as he fought to keep control.

Graham pulled his thumb away, replacing it with his mouth. "Wanted it to be slow. Make it last."

"Later. Right now, just want you to fuck me. Hard and fast." His legs tightened around him, pulling him in deeper.

Graham groaned again as he gripped Xander's shoulders. He began to fuck him, but always avoided hitting his sweet spot.

Xander whimpered. "Please?" Graham just shook his head.

Xander pulled his thoughts together with an effort. Had to time this just right. The next time Graham pushed inside him, he smacked him hard on the ass. Graham yelled in surprise as Xander's body arched, his prostate finally hit.

Graham looked down at him, a faint smile on his lips. Then he began pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He watched Xander's face intently, waiting for that one look.

Xander writhed under Graham. So close. Almost. Right before he fell over the edge, Graham stopped.

His eyes flew open. "What-?"

Graham just looked at him. "Say you're sorry." He used his hands to push his body up, leaving Xander with nothing to rub up against.

"WHAT?"

"For smacking my ass." He lowered his voice. "Say you're sorry. Or I stay like this til you do."

Xander moaned. He reached for Graham, only to have his hands pinned above his head. He tried to free himself, but to no avail. Damn military training. He bit his lip as his need grew. "Sorry."

"For what?"

Xander hissed. "For smacking your ass. Now fuck me!"

Graham smiled as he wrapped himself back around Xander. He kissed him hard, then pulled back just enough to watch his face as he fucked his lover.

Xander's eyes rolled up into his head . "Oh God, God. GRAHAMM!!!" His muscles tightened almost painfully around Graham's cock, pulling his orgasm from him.

Graham collapsed onto him, then rolled them both over so they were on their sides. Light touches and kisses were exchanged as they slowly came back down.

"That wasn't nice."

"Neither was smacking my ass."

"Still wasn't nice."

Graham chuckled. "If you want nice, go fuck Riley."

Xander smiled. "Naw, I don't. That's why I fuck you." 


End file.
